Menora a love story
by Tailzrexen
Summary: Menora as it stands 5ever


There it was... Menora, the town of love hatred and shuahsuahusha. Mccready took a breath of air into his lungs and exhaled, He was prepared for anything.

Manny Fegte was there waiting for the new arrivals, Mccready stood there as he shuddered in anticipation... it was his time to shine! Manny greeted Mccready "Welcome my child, To Menora!"

Mccready passed out from excitement and his new found love with Manny. Mccready later woke up right where he passed out because nobody likes him yet, He still has a chance though!

Manny was elsewhere getting sexual favors from Sephiroth Lusch and the population of Menora. Mccready quickly teleported himself to Manny against the wishes of the people of Menora, You never teleport to Manny. Ever.

Manny spotted Mccready and quickly yanked Sephiroth off of his organ "Mccready! you cant be here! get out you fool!" This only made Mccreadys penis harder.

Mccready shouted his mating call! "ahsuhsauhsuahuha Manny i know you dont know me but i love you more then you can imagine let me prove myself to you!" Manny was unsure of himself Sephiroth was his main squeeze.

Manny had decided to dump Sephiroth like the guido that he is and banned him from Menora so he could never return. Mccready removed his clothing and began doing the dance of one thousand Menorians.

This intrigued Manny as he whipped his organ towards Mccready, This was unfruitful because Mccready couldnt even find it. Mccready laughed "shuahsuahsuhaushuah Manny why do you tease me so?"

Manny was defeated by Mccready the mighty, Manny fled from Menora to never return his excuse was he was tired of the land of Menora. Menora knew otherwise and laughed with there new leader Mccready.

Mccready within a day took Menora into his grasp and began to turn Menora into the land that all Brazilians dream of. Menora was no longer as it should be, Mccready was corrupted after a one night stand with Aizen Quan.

Aizen had soiled Mccready and Mccready couldnt admit it, Aizen gave Mccready a piece of him to add to the land of Menora. Menora was forever changed the participants confused forever more.

Mccready had to address his denizens before things got out of hand "AUSHAUSHUAHSUAHUSH AIZEN IS BANNED THIS IS THE NEW MENORA AHUSHAUHSAUHSUAUHSHASA" The people of Menora were still confused but everybody in Menora was in need of psychological help so nothing was different

Mccready had then met Frankster Ormega his new eternal love forever, Franksters eyes glistened with semen dripping from his tear ducts. Mccready had seen the truth of life and Menora right there inside of Frankster.

Mccready quickly made Frankster his sexual partner and turned it into a full fledged marriage. The ceremony never happened because there love needed to be a secret to the people of Menora.

This didnt last long for Mccready as Tailz Rexen began to ruin his dreams by wiping out Menora. He could only respond with "auhsuahsuha tailz your my greatest rival" Tailz had his life complete.

Frankster was losing his touch with Mccready and had to go into hiding before Mccready could take away his priveliges with the people of Menora, Nobody noticed he ever left.

Mccready sad and lonely began a soul search for the true love of his life. And there it was right before him Shikai Kanto, He had the lips of a leech and the brand of Artix Ruxton on his buttocks.

Mccready knew Shikai had to be his and only his. Shikai discovered Mccreadys true love and quickly accepted his loving embrace. After Artix Shikai was never the same and needed a new sexual partner to stick his leech like lips onto.

Shikai and Mccready bonded for what seemed to be lifetimes, But it would all change when Tailz ripped the life out of Mccreadys soul. Mccready was shattered by the girth of Tailz and the only thing left was Shikai.

Shikai accepted his responsibilitys to Menora as he quickly stuck his lips to the land and began sucking it like the leech he was. Shikai somehow kept the people of Menora at bay but in reality they all left before Mccready ever noticed.

Shikai old and busted was looking for his new hotness before he found Isaokenshin. His jaw dropped at the beauty of Isaokenshin. Shikai gave everything he could to Isaokenshin and Isaokenshin accepted it all.

Shikai began to stick his leechy lips onto Isaokenshins organ thus the cycle was complete. Isaokenshin now orgasming with the force of one thousand suns remembered Menora was a home for the homosexuals and rejects of the other lands.

Isaokenshin used his new leechy lover to make Menora what it is today... The greatest place on the planet thus Tailz knew it never changed and was exactly the same.

Juanse Zero seeing his chance to shine quickly leaps into action jumping directly at shikais breast and he begins to suck on his nipple earning him a place in Menora too.


End file.
